A Song Among Wolves
by Larkfall
Summary: A young mixed breed demon gets involved with the Akatsuki. - Story Dropped -
1. Chapter 1

Character Info  
Your name is Larka Darkwing and you're a mixed breed demon. Your half dragon demon and half shape shifter. You look 18 in human years when your actually about 250 years old but that's young for a demon. You have silver red tipped hair and forest green eyes with slit reptilian pupils and you a pair of silver dragon wings and your tail ends with a curved blade and you have pointed ears. You are a ninja of the leaf village and you are very skilled exept in genjutsu. You love to sign and just have fun and you but your ninja skills to good use in your mind playing tricks on the other ninja of the village. You can take the form of anything you come across and it comes in handy when getting away from angered ninja in a hurry. You also have abilities that come with being a demon that will be explained later as it comes up.  
Also no one in the village knows you're a demon because you keep your demon features hidden.  
You woke up to the sun in your green eyes groaning you forced yourself up out of your nice warm bed so that you could get dressed and ready for the day ahead. You rushed down stairs after your shower your two colored hair resting damply against your back as you went to the kitchen. You walked to the counter and grabbed an apple out of the basket and went to lean against the wall as you ate your apple. When you where done with your apple you threw the core into the garbage and went outside locking the door behind you. "Hm...I should really go and pick up some more milk after I pay Sakura a visit. "You where so lost in thought that you never noticed the approaching figure until it was right in front of you. "Hey Larka." "Huh. Oh hi Naruto. What are doing out so early?" "I have to go and meet Sakura and Kakashi so we can go see Tsunade about a mission. What about you?" "I was going to go and see if Sakura wanted to train but if you guys have a mission then I guess not. I guess I'll tag along with you I have to talk to the Hokage any way about my last mission." So you walked with Naruto to where he was meeting the others them headed to see the Hokage. When she told them there mission you had a hard time to keep yourself from laughing at Naruto's reaction to being given a C-rank mission when he just got back to the village after so long away. But then someone rushed into the room and handed Tsunade a scroll and as she was reading it she did not look happy at all. Then she looked up at the four of you and spoke "I'm changing your mission the sand has asked for our help. The Kazekage has been captured by the Akatsuki so I am sending the four of you to Suna to help out the best you can in this situation. This is an S-rank mission your dismissed." With that you all split up and decided to meet at the gates when all of you had your things together and that you would leave right away.  
(Sorry its so short but I'm still getting my thoughts together for this story."


	2. Chapter 2

You ran to your house and quickly got a few things together to take along on the mission having finished that you headed to the gates to wait for the others. As you waited for them you looked up at the sky and thought about your past._ Flashback: It was a warm spring day and the birds where singing and you where walking with your mother and father through the woods of your home. "Mother why can't we live around the other people?" "We can't live among them because we are different and people fear what is different and outside of their understanding, they would no longer trust us and we would be treated like the enemy and I don't want that kind of life for you so please be careful when you play with the village children o.k. honey?" "Yes, mother but why would they be afraid of us where not so different from them?" "Even small differences in appearance or having skills that are unusual lead to people being feared and rejected by people they have known since they where young. And what do you think they would do if they learned that there are more demons then their nine and that they look for the most part human it would not end well if they found out about us. Even if we are not so different as you say." You had finally reached your home in the woods on the outskirts of the village and went up to your room to lay on your bed and think about what your mother had told you about the ways humans see things._ End flashback: You where brought out of your thoughts of the past by the sound of Naruto and Sakura yelling at Kakashi for being late. _"__I wonder when they showed up I must have been really out of it to not notice." _It's going to be a several day trip to reach Suna so we had best get going" You all followed Kakashi out of the village and started the long journey to the sand village. FF: You finally made it to the sand village and the four of you where lead to a room where the Kazakage's brother was being cared for from having fought the akatsuki members. Sakura took charge to get Kankuro back on his feet while the rest of you left the room and talked about what you where going to do about the current situation. In the end the four of you set out by yourself to find the akatsuki members that took the Kazekage. So the four of you headed to where the akatsuki members had gone.(oh and I forgot to tell you what your parents look like. Your mother is a shape shifter and she has shoulder length purple hair with black tips and green eyes. Your father is a dragon demon and he has short sliver hair with black dragon fetchers and maroon eyes.)


	3. Chapter 3

Bottom of Form

Your POV:  
The five of you stood looking down at the bolder imbedded into the cliff face on the other side of a body of water. The wind was still and everything was silent as if the world was holding it's breath. You looked over at your companions wondering if you would all make it out of this alive. "Lets go"(Kakashi) Then Kakashi jumped down to stand on the water waiting till you where all there then he headed over to stand before the bolder and seemed to be waiting for something. "What is he waiting for? If we just keep standing here we'll be too late to do anything useful." You could clearly see that Naruto too had a problem with the wait by the impatient look on his face. You then sensed people coming and soon Gai and his team where there with you guys. "We where sent to back you guys up they figured you would need the help. Nenji can you see what's going on in there?"(Gai) You looked over at Nenji to see that he had activated his Byakugan (sp) and was looking around the bolder that covered the cave mouth with a look of concentration on his face. "I can't see a whole lot and I don't understand what's going on but the Kazekage (sp) is in their and so are some other people."(Nenji) You weren't really paying attention at this point you where focusing on the strange feeling that you where getting from the area and you didn't like it. The look on your face clearly showed that you where not looking forward to going in there. You heard something and turned your head in time to see Sakura run at the bolder and hit it trying to destroy it and clear your path but she was blocked by a barrier. "What kind of barrier do you think it is?"(Gai) "It looks like a five point seal. So we'll have to find and remove the other seals at the same time to destroy the barrier."(Kakashi) Suddenly the strange feeling from the other side of the bolder got stronger causing you to visibly jerk as if hit. "Whatever your going to do you better do it fast something really bad is going on back there." "I and my youthful team will take over the finding and removing of the seals. Nenji see if you can find them and direct the rest of us to there locations then we'll count down and remove the seals at the same time." (Gai) So with that Gai and his team put on the mike things and after having Lee adjust the volume after almost deafening his teammates Gai held out his hand and seemed to grunt at the others until they joined in with Nenji holding out till last. Then Naruto wanted you and his team to do the same thing you all looked at him like he was crazy or something. So then Gai's team left and Kakashi went to the top of the bolder so he could remove the seal at the signal. You allowed your mind to drift while you waited to keep your mind on the eerie feeling of the area which no one else seemed to have noticed or at least haven't commented on. _Flashback: You where eight years old playing in the village with some of your human friends while your parents where out doing something. You where almost completely covered from head to foot in clothing to hide your demon features at this time you had not let learnt how to change your appearance to look like a normal human. You where chasing your friend Mikka who was six at the time when you tripped and to catch yourself you spread your wings as a reflex to keep yourself from falling. You flapped your wings once to regain your balance. You looked up slowly to meet the wide eyes of your friends and a deafening silence. You all stood that way for a while until Mikka screamed and they all ran. Your family left the mist village as soon as your parents returned and heard what had happened. End Flashback._ You fought back tears as the unwanted flashback ended that had been the first but not the last time that your family had to flee a village for one reason or another making so that you never really had a home when you where younger.

(I know I'm not really going anywhere with the storyline but I just needed to get something's about her past out in the open because it will be important later. Sorry it took so long at least it's a little longer.)


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but my character and any changes to the story line.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Your POV: You looked up in time to see Kakashi remove the seal from the bolder. Sakura then ran up and destroyed the bolder after Kakashi had gotten out of the way. You just stood there and watched as pieces of bolder flew past. You narrowed your eyes when you realized that the strange thing that you were feeling before was gone now. _"When did the eerie feeling stop and is that a good thing or not?" _Larka you coming?"(Sakura) "Yeah, I'm coming I was just thinking."(You) You walked over to where they where standing and you couldn't help but look over at the three other leaf ninja and the sand village elder and wonder if you where all going to make it back alive from this mission. And then that's when it hit you and hard the scents coming from the cave you knew them almost as the scents of your parents but you could not remember where from or who they belonged to. _"This can't be good."_

As one the five of you entered the cave spreading out with three on one side and two on the other. In the cave you saw three figures one of the people a red head around Naruto's age was laying motionless on the ground and you had a feeling that he was the Kazekage and that you had come to late to do anything. Sitting on top of him was a long haired blond man that had his hair covering one of his eyes and he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and for some reason he seemed familiar to you and so did his partner. The other man had short dark hair and a tanned face that was half covered by a mask and he seemed to be hunched over he was wearing the same cloak as the blond. _"Why do I feel like I know these people? And why can't I figure out where I've seen them before?" _ The sudden extreme feelings of anger got your attention and you turned your head to look at Naruto and boy did he look mad. "You bastard who do you think you're sitting on!?"(Naruto) The two Akatsuki members that had been talking among themselves turned their attention back to you guys at Naruto's angered out burst.

Now getting a good look at there faces you remembered who they where and how you knew them. _"I can't believe it there members of the Akatsuki but then what about the other people that I met are they members as well? This is so confusing. I mean I know it was weird when people started coming over to me and my parent's house to talk to them about other villages and people I've never heard of. But I never thought that my parents where aiding criminals. But they where usually nice or at least civil to me and my parents when they came over except when I would get to close to where they where talking. And they would always come in pairs and it was usually a different group that came then the last time. O.k. calm down Larka just don't let Kakashi and the others know that you know them. Easier said then done but oh well."_ You watched as they looked over your group and you saw the recognition in there eyes when they saw you but they soon turned there attention back to Naruto of which you where thankful for and hoped that no one else noticed the look they gave you.


End file.
